Big Spawn(BKL)
'''Big Spawn '''is the offspring of a past endeavor between a Female Way Bad and....Albedo. It is a creature that has been raised in the Null Void, escaped the Null Void, and returned to terrorize it. It is a recurring threat within the series of ''Benjamin Levin. '' Appearance It bear resemblances of an evolved Tokustar, standing about 12 stories in terms of height. It's body, face, and limbs are white. It has violet colored portions of it's body, that look and are implied to be armor. As a trait common of all tokustars, it has long fin on the top of it's head, colored violet like the other portions of it's body. Similar to it's parents, it has red eyes rather than the typical green. Personality One could say that because of It's unique nature, It has unique behavior. It basically acts similar to an angered simpleton. Like the mutants of It's race, similar to It's mother, It behaves in a feral manner, aggressive towards just about everyone and everything. Yet it is at least intelligent enough to maneuver and target it's attacks, as well as attempt to form words. So far, It is only intelligent enough to form the words "Big" and "Spawn". It is this that it was given it's name. Powers and Abilities Like normal To'kustars, It have extraordinary strength and durability. It also can blast strong cosmic rays by crossing their wrists together. It is also capable of emitting a disruptive roar. Like other to'kustars, it is durable to almost all physical and energy attacks. Almost every physical movement it makes causes destructive incidents that are out of proportion. It's only weakness, is the fin on top of its head. Any damage to its fin, will cause it either unconsciousness, paralysis, possibly even death. Biography For a temporary time in the past, Albedo had been placed in the Null Void, once again by Ben Tennyson. As time went by, Albedo came across a female Way Bad, and was overtaken in a bizarre fit of insanity. For he had assumed the form of a to'kustar and mated with said Way Bad. Later Albedo eventually found a portal leading out of the Null Void. He had forgotten about said endeavor until the present day, and he is ashamed that such had happened in the first place. Weeks later, the female gave births to her and Albedo's offspring. It spend the first 40 years of its life terrorizing the Null Void, making it a far less safe place than it could ever been. Residents claim it made the Null Void worse than the original Way Bads did. Years later, It had found a portal, and similar Albedo, escaped through it. Later on, It breached to Earth, going onto a savage rampage throughout Bellwood, overpowering the plumbers and even Kenneth Tennyson. It was defeated once the plumbers and Kenneth had assistance from Benjamin and the others. It was send back to the Null Void, eventually resuming it's reign of terror within it. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • Due to the nature of its parents, It is quite a unique creature, uncommon compared to any race in the galaxy. * Oddly enough, It's coloration makes it physically similar to the evolved variation of It's species. Albedo does ponder that It may be on the verge of such evolution. • It's name originates from the only words it only seems to know and speak. * As stated before, Albedo is ashamed of the insane endeavor that birthed this creature. Not regret for abandoning it, just that it exist in the first place. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category: To'kustars Category:Mutants Category: Null Void Prisoners Category: Benjamin Levin Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Male Villains Category:Future Characters